Kaui
ref here Appearance Kaui, by many dragons’ standards, would be considered beautiful. She has pitch-black wings. Her main scales can be described as a “gunmetal” color (#2A3439), while her underscales are an isabelline shade (#EBECED). Her lower jaw is the same color as her underscales. Her horns are ivory-white, as are her claws. Her eyes seem to be a different shade of blue every time someone looks at them. She has a transparent, sky-blue fin on her head that stretches from her forehead to the base of her neck. This fin is its tallest around her horns and, at the top, can lean to the left or right. Her general body shape can be most closely compared to a SkyWing, although she is slightly thinner. She is taller than most dragons by a head or so, maybe two. Kaui has an elegantly shaped snout, and her tail has a whip-thin end similar to an IceWing. She wears leather cord wrapped in complex patterns around her forearms and the bottom half of her back legs. Kaui will usually wear black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt, and occasionally add a leather jacket. In the summer, she prefers to wear basketball shorts and t-shirts. If she absolutely has to, she'll wear a dress, usually a dark blue or black one. She always has a necklace with a white seashell pendant. Personality Kaui isn’t quite what you would expect from a child of the water goddess. She hates “going with the flow” (no pun intended) and is always waiting for the next “thing” in her life to happen. This causes her to seek out risky situations, and has been injured several times trying to find the next adventure to go on. She absolutely loves bad puns and “dad jokes,” and has an entire notebook full of the best jokes she’s heard. Kaui loves dreaming of the future, which is another catalyst for her dangerous adventure-seeking tendencies. When left alone, she can get lost in thought. Ironically enough, she still doesn’t quite know what she wants to do with her future, although exploring would be an excellent profession for her. Kaui is always determined to be better than others, although she usually keeps this part of her in check, making sure not to appear arrogant or stuck-up. History Kaui’s father was a SeaWing-SkyWing hybrid named Akamu. He was a member of the SeaWing military, although they hadn’t seen any action in quite some time. He also was an extremely talented swimmer, even compared to other SeaWings. He could leap out of the water more gracefully than a dolphin, and spiral through waves as fast as a SkyWing could fly. These traits were what caught the eye of the water goddess, Mizu. She was visiting one of her favorite beaches in the SeaWing kingdom, as usual, when she saw him out hunting. The graceful goddess caught his eye as well, and he introduced himself. He was immediately smitten with her, and he asked her out. Eventually, after about a year together, Mizu presented Akamu with an egg. This egg hatched a few months later, and the dragonet was named Kaui, meaning “youthful one” or “beauty.” Only days after Kaui hatched, Mizu was forced to leave, as the other Kami had found out about her child. Akamu continued to raise Kaui, and made sure she was aware of her special heritage. At age five, she discovered her inherited powers. She discovered that she has the ability to manipulate water. She can also pull rain from clouds and water from surrounding plants and earth, although this is much harder to do. At age ten, her father sent her to Camp Gin Chi. Abilities and Weaknesses Hydrokinesis: Kaui has standard hydrokinesis as one of her abilities. She can manipulate any source of unfrozen water, although this gets difficult with distance and how difficult the water is to get out (example: ocean water versus water in wet earth). Canon SeaWing Abilities: Kaui can also breathe underwater like all SeaWings. Darkness: Kaui can't see well at night due to her SkyWing genes. Ice: If a water source is frozen, Kaui cannot manipulate it. Heat: If a place is hot enough, she cannot use her abilities since water will just evaporate. Gallery Blankicon.png|placeholder photo